


Gift

by PandoraStark



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraStark/pseuds/PandoraStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I was told my recipient didn't have an AO3 account but, actually, when I typed the nickname I could select it so... here it is ^^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youarekillianmehugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/gifts).



> (I was told my recipient didn't have an AO3 account but, actually, when I typed the nickname I could select it so... here it is ^^)

Prompt: ”it’s 2am and i’m drunk and i need some goddamn french fries right now so open your fucking door’ AU 

(I very foolishly wrote "3 am" instead of "2 am" XD) 

I really wanted to write something but English is not my first language and I don't think I'm able to... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
